Experiencia canina
by kakatsushi
Summary: KAKASAKU. Pakkun miraba interactuar a su maestro con Sakura y decidió que era la mejor oportunidad para explicarle al resto del ninken lo que era eso tan extraño llamado ‘cortejo humano.’ M Porque los perros no saben el limite entre inocencia e indecencia


KAKASAKU. Pakkun miraba interactuar a su maestro con Sakura y decidió que era la mejor oportunidad para explicarle al resto del ninken lo que era eso tan extraño llamado: 'cortejo humano.' M Porque los perros no saben el limite entre inocencia e indecencia.

.................................................................

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Ésta es la primera historia que escribo en el random de Naruto; soy nueva aquí ^^. Antes escribía para otro random pero descubrí mi amor por el KakaSaku y decidí empezar de 0´s. _

_Espero conocer más chicas que les agrade ésta pareja, porque mis amigo(as) me ven como una pervertida cuando les cuento de éste gusto, jaja!_

_Ojalá no se ofendan con las ideas que les puse al ninken, pero creo que lo que ellos dicen inocentemente nosotros no lo vemos así ;)_

_De cualquier manera deseo que se diviertan un ratito con ésta historia._

_Para aclarar Sakura tiene 22 años aquí. ¡Adelante!_

.................................................................

"**Así que… ¿Kakashi está tratando que ella lo considere su pareja?" **Preguntó un muy extrañado Akino mientras sus pequeñas gafas oscuras se ladeaban ligeramente.

Frente a él y al resto de sus compañeros, el Shinobi que los había adiestrado por muchos años se encontraba explicándole a la ninja-médico las ventajas de conocer cuál era su tipo de chacra.

"**¿Por qué querría eso…?" **Dijo Bisuke olfateando el aire. Con desconcierto miró hacia el miembro más experimentado del ninken en ése tipo de temas, su distintivo kanji en la frente se distorsionó; producto de su entrecejo fruncido. **"Sakura-chan no está en celo." **Aclaró.

Pakkun suspiró. Tal vez debió haberles explicado varios años antes ése tema. Pero lo cierto era que Kakashi nunca antes había cortejado – seriamente – a una mujer, y por lo tanto, el pequeño perro jamás se había visto cuestionado sobre las extrañas actitudes humanas; como suspiros al por mayor, tarareos de canciones amorosas, sonrisas bobaliconas, Kakashi perdido en sus pensamientos… Kakashi haciendo todo lo anterior casi al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que Buru ladrara – con esos enormes pulmones – y descubriera su escondite al tratar de expresar su desconcierto, Pakkun decidió hablar.

"**Los humanos no necesitan de una etapa especifica para eso. Pero, si lo que desean es tener cachorros, es recomendable que se apareen mientras la hembra-humana está ovulando." **Explicó el líder del grupo con su mirada plana, muy similar a la de su amo – quién casualmente estaba tomando la mano de su ex alumna mientras ella aplicaba chacra a un pedazo de papel – el resto del grupo lo miró con interés.

"**Pero, ¿por qué se aparearían sino es para tener cachorros? Además, ¿qué demonios es eso de la ovulación?" **Cuestionó un alto dobermann café lleno de vendas, Uuhei. Todo ése tecnicismo humano era difícil de entender, pero sabía que para comprender las raras acciones que últimamente tenía su adiestrador, primero tenían que aclarar sus dudas sobre todo eso.

Pakkun tomó aire.

"**Los humanos pueden aparearse sólo para disfrutar de las sensaciones nerviosas que el acto lleva a sus cuerpos…"**Miró hacia el cielo tratando de recordar las palabras que Kakashi utilizaba para esas acciones. **"Se llama: 'acostón', 'follar', 'revolcón', 'coger', 'amor de una noche', etc. Y la ovulación es el periodo fértil de la hembra-humana. Es decir, es cuando ella puede quedar preñada más fácilmente.**

"**Sin embargo, sino desean cachorros, utilizan métodos que previenen que eso pase. La hembra-humana toma algún tipo de medicamento que limita sus funciones reproductivas, el macho-humano pone en su pene un tipo de barrera que impide la fecundación… y cosas así. " **

"**¡Oh!" **Expresaron con admiración los demás canes. ¡Pakkun era un experto!

"_**¡Kakashi, idiota!"**_

Todos giraron su atención al escuchar un grito enfadado de la kunoichi. No supieron qué es lo que había hecho su amo para que la pelirosa lo tratara _así_, pero gracias a eso surgieron más dudas.

"**¿Y todas las hembras-humanas bañan en sangre a sus posibles parejas? Nuestras hembras sólo se vuelven agresivas cuando invadimos su territorio, estamos cerca de los cachorros, o cuando ellas no quieren copular todavía… ¿eso eso?" **Preguntó Urushi mostrando sus colmillos, su pelaje gris brilló un poco al moverse incómodamente. Si los machos-humanos tenían que ser estrellados contra un árbol – como Kakashi en ése momento – para reproducirse, él estaba agradecido de haber nacido cuadrúpedo.

Pakkun torció su boca, ésa era una buena pregunta.

"**Bueno, estoy seguro que no todas actúan como Sakura-chan… Es más, ¿no recuerdan a Rin? Ella siempre mostraba su interés en Kakashi portándose de una manera dulce, ¿no?" **Cuestionó el favorito de "Sharingan Kakashi" mirando asentir a sus compañeros. Al estar complacido con la muda respuesta colectiva, continuó.

"**Sin embargo, cuando Sakura-chan muestra su afecto, es un poco…"**

"**¿Violenta?"**

"**¿Voluble?"**

"**¿Loca?"**

"**¿Agresiva exageradamente?"**

"**¿Irracional?"**

"**¿Maniática?"**

"**¿Wouf?"**

"**Así es Buru, Sakura-chan es demasiado apasionada." **Respondió Pakkun tomando el adjetivo que creía más conveniente por parte de sus compañeros; aunque había sido emitido a través de un ladrido.

"_**¡Hatake Kakashi, estás en problemas!" **_Amenazó la kunoichi quien parecía demasiado ansiosa por encontrar el escurridizo y lengua-floja-Copy-nin. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que quizás su 'monstruosa fuerza y poca delicadeza' era lo que causaba que rompiera todos los papeles?

"**¡Je, je! Parece que Kakashi ésta vez si metió la pata." **Rió burlonamente Guruko, cerrando aún más su ojos. Su expresión hizo recordar a Naruto al resto de los canes. Todos temblaron al notar el parecido. Gracias a Kami sus personalidades eran diferentes… casi.

"**Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué, Kakashi, pasa por todo eso sólo para copular con ella. Me parece muy excesivo." **Comentó Shiba, ampliando aún más sus ojos y moviendo su mechón negro. Miró con desagrado a su maestro escondido tras unos arbustos. ¡Tsk! ¿quién diría que Hatake podría ser tan patético?

Pakkun suspiró. La verdad es que él tampoco entendía mucho a su invocador, pero las cosas eran así en el mundo humano.

"**Lo que ocurre es que Kakashi no desea sólo un… revolcón… "** Comenzó a explicar con tecnicismo humano el diminuto can, mirando cansinamente al Copy-nin que tenía una aterrorizada mirada al haber sido descubierto por su ex-alumna… y Sakura se lanzaba en su dirección para hacer 'puré-de-Shinobi.' **"Él pretende que ella sea su pareja de por vida, y así alejar a los demás machos-humanos de ella… Un acto egoísta, sí, lo sé, pero así piensan los humanos."**

"**¡Que aburrido!"**

"**Patético."**

"**¡Que perdida de tiempo!"**

"**¡Que horror!"**

"**¡Yo no podría hacer eso!"**

"**¡Ni yo!"**

"**¡Wouf!"**

Asintió Pakkun a los comentarios de sus compañeros. ¿Por qué quedarse con sólo una pareja habiendo tantas hembras disponibles y así distribuir sus genes?

"**Pero, si lo que él quiere es que nadie más se acerque a Sakura-chan, ¿no sería más fácil que orinara en las esquinas de su casa para marcar su territorio?" **Preguntó Urushi ladeando su cabeza… Suspiró aliviado al notar que la kunoichi ya estaba remediando el daño que le había ocasionado al cuerpo del ninja de elite.

El líder del grupo negó con la cabeza.

"**Eso no sería funcional. No todos los humanos tienen un buen olfato como para distinguir los olores de otro macho en un lugar… Tal vez sólo los Inuzuka y él mismo Kakashi podrían hacerlo en toda la villa." **Respondió Pakkun comenzando a rascarse la espalda. Las pulgas del lugar ya habían detectado su dulce sangre. ¡Que molestas!

"**¡Que débiles son los humanos!"**

"**¡Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo!"**

"**Además de tontos."**

"**Idiotas; diría yo."**

"**¿Cómo es que están a la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia?"**

"**Sólo causan guerras… es lo único que saber hacer."**

"**¡Wouf!"**

"**Además, para definir su reclamo en una hembra, los machos-humanos tienen otros recursos." **Declaró el pequeño perro-ninja mordiendo las pulgas a su alcance. Levantó la mirada al percibir a sus compañeros con su atención figa en él, tomó aire y siguió hablando. **"Por ejemplo; marcan la piel de sus parejas con mordidas… o algo parecido, en lugares visibles para los demás; como el cuello. Entregan sortijas que colocan en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y comienzan a llamarlas 'prometidas.' En algunos lugares las hembras-humanas; cuando se casan, cambian su apellido por el de su pareja… y tonterías así." **Terminó de decir moviendo su pequeña pata derecha para restar importancia al asunto.

Sabía que iban a permanecer ahí por largo tiempo; hasta que terminaran de interactuar ambos humanos y él saciara las dudas de sus compañeros.

Se colocó en una posición más cómoda y continuó hablando.

"**Ahora, les explicaré algo igual de extraño, le dicen: 'Noviazgo'."**

........................................................................................................................

Kakashi estaba sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

¿Qué mejor manera de pasar su día libre que en compañía de Sakura, mientras él leía su fiel libro, y ambos Shinobi's daban un paseo por Konoha? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso era un buen día!

Sakura había estado respondiendo a sus avances y Hatake se encontraba agradecido por eso.

Sabía que, cualquier error, por mínimo que fuera, podría ocasionar que la médico lo odiara de por vida; o que, en el peor de los casos, se rompiera una amistad de varios años; y Kakashi no se daría el lujo de perder de nuevo a alguien tan importante en su vida como Sakura. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

Detuvo sus pasos en el momento en que notó que la médico lo hacía, y al percibir la mirada extrañada en su rostro, siguió su línea visual… sólo para ser sorprendido también.

"**¡Yo!"**

"**¿Qué hacen aquí?" **Preguntó Hatake a los ocho perros frente a él… _sus_ perros; los que se suponía debían estar en su propia dimensión.

Pakkun encogió sus hombros despreocupadamente y después se sentó en el concreto, mientras los demás saludaban a Kakashi y a la kunoichi moviendo sus rabos y recibiendo alegremente caricias en sus cabezas.

"**Teníamos hambre." **Respondió el diminuto can sonriendo de medio lado al percibir a su invocador mostrando culpabilidad.

"…**Lo siento chicos, no era mi intención olvidarlos." **Se disculpó el ninja copia sonriendo nerviosamente y rascando su nuca.

"**¡¿No los has alimentado?!" **Gritó la pelirosa mirando acusatoriamente a Kakashi. Para que el Ninken completo saliera a Konoha a buscar comida, debían estar muertos de hambre. Cuando Kakashi comenzó a reír torpemente, obtuvo su respuesta. **"¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!" **Demandó.

"**Cuatro días." **Respondió perezosamente Pakkun, ganando una mirada compasiva de Sakura y una que le aseguraba un largo entrenamiento por parte de Kakashi. Bueno, ya que él era su amo… **"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, entendemos que Kakashi ha estado ocupado. Él es un ninja de elite y comprendemos que en ocasiones no tenga tiempo para alimentarnos, ¿cierto chicos?"**

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente debajo de su máscara mientras el resto de sus perros mostraban su apoyo. Así era como debían actuar, fieles a su dueño… además de que así disminuyeron el enfado de Sakura.

"**Pero…"**

"**Pero nada. Nosotros ya nos vamos. Tenemos un convenio con el clan Inuzuka y mientras nosotros adiestramos a sus cachorros para que hablen, ellos nos alimentan." **Interrumpió Pakkun a la kunoichi y comenzó a caminar, llevándose con él una mirada compasiva de la pelirosa.

Cuando se reunió con sus compañeros, Buru ladró, logrando dos reacciones… que el resto del Ninken asintiera fervorosamente y que Kakashi se tensara visiblemente; el Shinobi podía entender lo que el gran perro había dicho.

Los ocho canes voltearon a ver a su amo y a su, posiblemente, futura ama. Pakkun tomó la batuta.

"**Escucha, Kakashi, Buru cree que debemos decirte que si quieres follar con Sakura-chan y dejarla preñada, éste es el mejor momento…"**

"**¡Wouf!" **Ladró con orgullo el gran perro oscuro.

"…"

"…"

Sakura palideció notoriamente.

El Icha Icha cayó de manera fuerte contra el concreto.

"**Sí, definitivamente… " **Comentó Uuhei olfateando con dirección a la médico. **"Puedo oler en Sakura-chan un rastro muy parecido a cuando una hembra-canina está en celo; seguro que está… 'ovulocionando'." **Agregó. Él no estaba tan confiado de las habilidades olfativas de su amo y podría estar omitiendo el periodo de ovulación de ella.

"**¡Tonto, se dice 'ovulando'!" **Corrigió Pakkun.

"**¡Hey! Pero el punto es que ella está buscando un macho con el que pueda follar, ¿no?" **Rebatió, él iba a ayudar a Kakashi como fuera y le daría un claro ejemplo de lo que era ser directo para lograr sus objetivos; era una tontería la sutileza humana.

"**No, así no funciona la ovulación, es mucho más tenue en los humanos; se los explicaré después… Pero es cierto, de que Sakura-chan está ovulando, no hay ninguna duda." **Asintió el más pequeño de los canes al dar su respuesta.

"**¡Es un olor extraño!"**

"**¿Cómo puede atraer eso a los machos-humanos?"**

"**Sí puedes detectarlo Kakashi, no eres tan malo olfateando."**

"**Tal vez no sea así el olor en todas las hembras-humanas."**

"**Quizás porque es una Kunoichi."**

"**O porque a su edad aún no la ha montado un macho."**

"**¡Wouf!"**

Mientras Kakashi miraba a la chica en estado de shock, a su lado, deseó nunca haber firmado un contrato con esos perros.

"**Como sea… ¡Nos vamos, chicos! Disfruten de su 'revolcón'." **Comentó Pakkun dándoles la espalda a los Shinobi's y comenzando a caminar, seguido del resto de los canes que daban sus últimos consejos… a grito abierto.

"**¡¡Kakashi, no le des una sortija, mejor marca su cuello a mordidas!!"**

"**¡O sino se molesta orina en las esquinas de su casa!"**

"**¡Aleja a los otros machos-humanos con gruñidos… eso siempre funciona!"**

"**¡Hazme sentir orgulloso y déjala preñada!"**

"**¡Tal vez puedas preñarla con varios cachorros a la vez!"**

"**¡Entonces no pongas nada en tu pene!"**

"**¡Wouf!"**

Todo quedó en total silencio mientras los canes se alejaban comentando lo grandioso de sus consejos, seguro que Kakashi encontraba pareja en Sakura ése mismo día.

En las mentes de ambos ninjas de Konoha no había mucho en qué pensar… Bueno en realidad sí, existía una sola palabra: "Humillación."

Kakashi siempre había estado orgulloso de sus perros-ninja; rastreaban lo que fuera –vivo o muerto – escuchaban a varios kilómetros a la redonda, eran una buena compañía; Guruko contaba chistes sorprendentemente divertidos. Pero, lo que habían hecho ése día lo dejó sin saber como expresar sus emociones. Simplemente se sentía muy, muy, muy, _**muy**_avergonzado.

Al mirar a la kunoichi a su izquierda supo que los nudillos blancos le auguraban mucho dolor, y ése tembloroso cuerpo – producto de una apenas controlable furia – le recordó que Sakura tenía tendencia a culpar de sus 'humillaciones' a cualquiera… y ya que él era el dueño de los perros que habían hablado de: 'follar', 'orinar en las esquinas de su casa', 'quedar preñada', 'ovulación con olor extraño y que él _**sí**_ podía percibir', 'carencia de un macho que la montara' supo que sino elegía las palabras correctas terminaría en el hospital; tal vez una o dos semanas solamente, si Kami estaba de su lado.

"**¿Serviría de algo si te digo que no les parece atractivo tu olor porque no son humanos?" **Apostó a su suerte.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**¡¡¡SHANAROOOOO!!!"**

Nop, Hatake Kakashi no tenía buena estrella ése día.

.................................................................

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_Me siento como una completa novata ahora, ¡jaja! Pero realmente es bueno empezar nuevas cosas y proyectos. _

_Sé que tengo varios problemas con la puntuación y además tengo algo de dislexia, ¡jeje! Así que cualquier critica CONSTRUCTIVA es muy bienvenida (Odio los reviews en donde sólo dicen cosas como "¡Está horrible!", "Deja de escribir…" pero no te dicen qué fue lo que causó esa opinión ¬.¬) _

_De cualquier manera me gustaría saber sus opiniones._

_Espero tengan un lindo día. ¡¡¡Besos!!!_

_¡Oh, cierto! Sé que no las conozco pero si alguien se interesa en ser mi Beta-reader para una historia que tengo en mente de Kakashi; lo agradecería montones. Ahora sí:_

_¡¡¡JA NE!!!_


End file.
